


Just This Once, Everybody Lives

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Croft and Son [8]
Category: Devil May Cry, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Unconventional Families, except Arkham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: More info inside: basic set up-just a bunch of vignettes about a majorly awkward family.In other words: two not-lovers raising their quarter-demon son and dealing with everything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **So, this is like an AU within an AU, so here's kinda the setup: nobody died, but things still happened in Yamatai with Lara, though since here her parents are alive, it was more just regular old bad luck stranding her and the Endurance on the island. And on the other hand, because Sparda and Eva are still alive, they find out about Temen-ni-gru before Vergil can get it started.**  
>   
> 
> **So, Lara, still getting over Yamatai, and Vergil, still grouchy after his quest for power is derailed, have a one night stand and an incredibly awkward morning. Point is, once Nero happens, Vergil finds out and tries to do the 'honorable thing' but Lara isn't having any of that. Instead (and much arguing that got both sets of parents involved) they settle on raising Nero together, until he's at least 18 (or leaves the house) before they go their separate ways.**

**Nero: Age 3**

* * *

The nightlight going dead was what woke Nero up. His eyes opened, frantically searching for the outlet. He tried flipping the switch, but the light didn't come back on. A whimper rose in the back of his throat, ducking his head as the rain pounded against the window outside. His room was too big, too scary, and he was sure there were monsters in the closet. The nightlight was his only protection when Mommy wasn't home. She was somewhere digging up stuff in the desert. At least that's what Auntie Sam told him.

Nero bit his thumb, glancing between the door and his closet. It was either stay here with the monsters or run to the Scary One. Lightning crashed outside, and Nero yelped, tumbling off his bed. The Scary One it was. He toddled along the floor, one hand on the wall for support. The kitchen and dining room were dark, not even the glowing numbers on the stove or microwave were on.

Once the destination was in sight, Nero spun the door handle, trying to open it before it gave way with a creak. Nero froze, before peeking inside. It was a room as big as Mommy's with a window at the end of it, a closet, and the Scary One a lump on the bed.

Gulping, Nero walked up to the bed, and he tugged on the blanket covering the figure. There was shifting, but nothing else. Nero tugged more, and he froze again as the figure rolled over, blue eyes staring into his own.

"What do you want?" he never seemed to raise his voice, or ever changed it - which was what made him so scary.

Nero stalled like a deer in the headlights. "M-monsters in closet. Gonna get me." he whimpered.

Those eyes regarded him for a long moment, before they closed again. "If that were true, I would have gotten them first." he replied. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't wanna. Nothing on. Light don' work." Nero said stubbornly. "Check closet?"

The eyes opened again, but only half-way. "Why would I? There's nothing in your closet except clothes. The power is just out, it'll be back on in the morning." The eyes narrowed further. "Now let me sleep."

The Scary One looked at him like that only before he sent Nero to his room when he got in trouble. Nero didn't want to go back to his room though, but he couldn't stay here. "Okay." he murmured.

Nero crept back out of the room, eyes wide as he stared around at the still dark, large area. There was no wall separating the dining room from the kitchen or living area. Only the bathroom, bedroom and laundry had their own rooms. Nero squinted through the darkness, peering at the device on the counter. He'd talked with Mommy on it earlier.

His eyes brightened, an idea forming in his head. He could call Mommy back, and she'd make everything better. Nero made his way to the counter, but scowled when he saw he couldn't reach. Even raising his arm, it wasn't enough. Glancing to the side, Nero noticed the long, thin cord going from the outlet to the holder the phone was in.

By that logic, tugging on the cord would get the phone closer, and let him call Mommy. Beaming, Nero grabbed the cord and tugged. The phone holder crashed to the floor with a _thwak_ , the actual phone skittering under the table. A teetering glint of glass from the fruitbowl on the counter drew his attention - it toppled onto its side and the contents spilled out.

Nero screamed and ducked. A _whoosh_ pulled him off the floor and into something sturdy. His heart raced, peering out between his fingers as apples and oranges rolled on the floor. Nero furrowed his brow at how high he was, before it sank in that he was being held up. Cautiously, he glanced up, and paled.

The Scary One's eyes were wide, face about ready to crack from the scowl curling up on the side of his mouth. "What were you _thinking_?" he demanded, voice still dead even.

It made Nero curl into himself, as far from him as he could get. "Want Mommy. She'll protect me." he whimpered.

A strange expression Nero had never seen before crossed the Scary One's face. The scowl fell, a frown replacing it. The brows were pulled tight together, but there was no anger there. It was...odd. Even odder was his voice, low as he said, "And you think I wouldn't? I'm your _father_."

Nero stared at him in confusion. He'd only ever heard the Scary One call the white-haired grandpa that. Uncle Dante called him 'dad.' "Is that...your name?" Nero asked, still scared and confused. Had he been calling him something wrong all this time? Mommy only ever called him 'you.'

The Scary One's brows shot up, his grip tightening. "No, it's not my name. It's -" he stopped, and let out a sigh. "Stay here." he said, and set Nero on the table.

Nero pulled his legs to his chest, watching the Scary One cleaning up all the fallen fruit, and picking up the phone. "Are you going to give me to the monsters?" he ventured to ask.

The Scary One paused in checking the phone cord. Without looking at Nero, he said, "Never."

Nero wasn't convinced though. "Why not?"

"Because you're my son." The Scary One said simply.

Nero frowned. "You're mean and scary. I don't like you." he replied bluntly. The Scary One looked at him sharply, and Nero cowered, fearing he'd crossed a line.

But what was on that face wasn't anger. It was another expression Nero had never seen. "You... _why?_ I'm here with you every day. I can't say the same for your mother."

"Mommy loves me though. She tells me every time I talk to her." Nero answered.

The anger Nero was expecting began creeping into the Scary One's features, though he glared at the screen door. "I see. Well, I don't exactly see the point in coddling you. It's her choice though to ease her guilt by overcompensating." He let out a huff, and folded his arms over his chest.

Nero really didn't understand what he was saying, and he started to get tired again. "Can I stay with Uncle Dante? He lets me eat piz-za, and stay up late."

"That's because Dante's immature. He can barely take care of himself, let alone a child." The Scary One said, holding the bridge of his nose.

Nero was silent a moment. "Auntie Sam then?" he shrank back when he was glared at. "You don't like me either. You'll let the monsters get me."

The Scary One broke his glare, turning his gaze to the side. "That...will never happen."

Nero stiffened as he was picked up. He eyed his bedroom as they passed it, but blinked in surprise when they came back into the Scary One's room. "Huh?" he mumbled.

The Scary One set him on the pillow, and pulled the cover up to his chin. Nero's brows knitted, confusion not letting up. The Scary One jerked his chin up, eyes narrowed. "Go to sleep, no monsters will be getting you tonight."

Hesitantly, Nero shut his eyes. This... _was_ what he wanted, kinda. He'd wanted the Scary One to check for monsters, and so he should be safe in here, right? Before he could think further on it, Nero fell asleep.

When he awoke, he blinked sleepily. Sunlight shined in the room, and he squinted against the light. His ear was pressed to something, rising and falling to a light breathing. Nero blinked, eyes wide.

During the night, the Scary One must have fallen asleep. He was lying awkwardly on the pillow, shoulder pressed into the mattress while his head rested over Nero's, his other arm holding him to his chest. Was this in case the monster's got by him? So he could stop Nero from being taken? Nero furrowed his brow, leaning back to peer at the Scary One's face. It was slack, mouth parted as he exhaled, hair messed up, the sunlight illuminating his features. He looked relaxed.

Nero tilted his head, staring at him for a long moment. Finally, he nodded, and leaned back in to bury his face into the man's chest. The arm held him tighter, secure. Nero supposed that the man wasn't _so_ scary then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero: Age 3**

* * *

 

The tapping on glass made Nero jump. He dropped his building blocks when he saw the man outside the screen door. His face brightened. "Uncle Dante!" he crowed, and hurried to unlock the door. He squealed when his uncle reached down to swing him up into his arms.

"Look at you, look more like me each day." his uncle grinned, ruffling up Nero's hair.

Nero huffed. "I look like Father." he said, reminding himself to use that word from now on. "You look like him too."

Uncle Dante held him with one arm, using the other hand to rub his chin, smirking. "You can agree I'm the better-looking one though, right?"

A sharp smack of a book hitting wood resounded, and Nero caught the Scary- well, he supposed not - his...father sitting up in his chair, expression pinched as he glared at Uncle Dante. "Must you keep jumping the fence than use the front door? Someone will think you're trying to break in. _A_ _gain._ "

Uncle Dante rolled his eyes. "I would use it if I didn't know you don't bother answering." He made a face, which would have been funny to see on Father. "What if it was Mom who came by? You'd freeze her out too?"

Father's expression didn't change. "Unlike you, Mother would have _called_ first."

"Guess what genius, I did this time too. Three times." Uncle Dante said. "Mom tried earlier, but nothing. Then Lara started calling, freaked that something happened. I said I'd come by and see if you were alive or not - well, I didn't say it like _that_ , but what gives? You not pay the phone bill?"

Father started frowning, and even though Nero wasn't the target of it, he felt himself curling up. "No call's have been getting through? No wonder it's been so quiet." he said, and got up to check the phone. He held the device to his ear, before dialing a number, then paused for a moment. "It would appear the phone is damaged."

"How'd that happen? The storm fry it?" Uncle Dante asked.

Father glanced at Nero, who stiffened up, but all he said was, "Yes, that must have been it."

Uncle Dante reached into his pocket, and tossed a smaller item at Father, who caught it almost instantly. "I can't believe you missed that. Well, _you_ can explain to Mom what happened then." he said, and carried Nero over to the blocks left abandoned. He glanced back at where Father disappeared into his room, the object held to his ear like the phone was, then gazed down at Nero. "So, kiddo, what'cha doing with these things?" Uncle Dante asked, picking a block up.

Nero huffed and grabbed it, holding it to his chest. "I'm making a tower and this is _mine_."

Uncle Dante grinned. "Oh, it's like that huh? Well, what else is yours then?"

Nero paused. He'd never been asked that before. "My room," he started, "and my toys, and all, uh, everything!" he said nodding.

"That's a lot," Uncle Dante said, nodding just as gravely, but his lips twitched into a smile, "but you got no one to share with, huh? Doesn't it just get lonely being by yourself?"

"The Sc-Father is here with me." Nero replied.

"Yeah, obviously, but ever wonder about having a sibling?" Uncle Dante asked, then his voice lowered to a whisper. "You want everything, you gotta want one of those too, right?"

Nero's eyes were wide. "What's a sibling?" he asked, just as hushed.

His uncle smiled wider. "It's like me and him," he gestured to where Father went, "except you'll be the bigger one and get to the boss the little one around. Doesn't that sound great?"

Tilting his head, Nero realized he hadn't wondered why he never thought about this. Why he never thought to ask. "You mean, like the kids on T.V? The big ones and smaller ones?"

Uncle Dante nodded, eyes brightening. "Just like that." he put a finger to his lips. "Don't ask him until I'm gone, I don't want to ruin the surprise, okay?"

Nero beamed. "I promise." he said, and swatted away the hand which ruffled his hair, but while it was low, he swore he heard his uncle muttering about teaching someone a lesson.

Father came back out soon, lips pulled into a tight line as he handed Uncle Dante the device. "Everything is taken care of."

Uncle Dante snorted as he pocketed it. "Next time invest in a cell phone." He gave them a two-finger salute as he made for the front door this time. When Father turned away, Uncle Dante grinned at Nero before leaving.

Nero glanced back at Father, who sat in his chair and grabbed his book he was reading before Uncle Dante showed up. "Can we watch T.V.?"

"No, you watch enough when your mother's here as is." Father replied, not taking his eyes off the page.

Nero pouted, stacking another block on top of the other. "Can I have ice cream? Uncle Dante says straberry sundas the best!"

"Too much sugar this late and you'll never go to sleep." Father said, turning a page.

Nero 'hmmph-ed' and crossed his arms. "Can I have piz-za?"

"Of course not, Dante feeds you too much of it."

"Can I have a sibling?"

"If your mother allows it."

"Really?!" Nero asked excitedly.

Father went still, his face suddenly starting to turn the same color as Uncle Dante's coat. "No, I meant no. Your mother will not allow it."

Nero's face fell. "Why not? Mommy loves me. She'd give me a sibling."

"It's not about her love for you being in question." Father muttered.

Tilting his head, Nero furrowed his brows. It wasn't? Then what was the problem? "Then why? Does getting a sibling take too long?"

"It's..." Father trailed off, before he sighed deeply. "If I make you a strawberry sundae will you promise never to tell your mother you asked me this?"

"Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nero: Age 4**

 

"You know, when I let you pick where to spend our vacation, I wasn't expecting you to choose your parents' house." Mommy said.

"You like my parents. They like you. And there's plenty of room for Nero to tire himself out in." Father said. "And you are the one who thinks Nero needs to be out more."

"This isn't quite what I meant." Mommy muttered.

Nero peered at them both from the back in his carseat. He wasn't sure why they sounded odd, because Nero loved seeing any of his grandparents. They gave him candy. And the best birthday presents! His gaze darted to Mommy, seeing her shoulder seize. Bandages peeked out under the sleeve of her shirt and collar, something about a workplace injury.

Father didn't miss the movement either, as he said, "This will also give your shoulder time to heal."

Mommy glanced at him, a frown on her lips like she was expecting him to say more. Father didn't though, and she gazed back ahead. Nero peered as best he could out the window of the car. The big buildings were long gone, most of everything gone. A lot of trees though.

Until there wasn't. Nero almost vibrated in his seat as the car got closer to a familiar house. "And we get to stay here? More than last time?" Before, it was only a visit for a day.

"Yes, we'll be staying for a week." Mommy said.

Nero beamed, and almost tore out of the car when he was finally released from his seat. Mommy called after him to be careful, but Nero was almost to the door. It opened before he could knock. "Hi, Grandma, can I have candy?" he asked, holding his hand out.

This grandma had yellow hair, while the other one had brown, but they both did that eyebrow raise whenever Nero asked that question. "Oh, so all you want is candy, is that it?" she knelt down, and her eyes got big and sad. "No hugs or kisses?"

"Don't be sad, 'M sorry!" Nero apologized, and wrapped his arms around her neck. He remembered a bit too late she did this the last time too. Nero shrieked and wriggled, laughing as Grandma picked him up, and tickled his sides.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before she held him against her shoulder. "You're getting so big, soon you'll be as tall as your parents."

Nero's face scrunched, glancing back at where Father was carrying the luggage while Mommy only had one in her good arm. "Do you mean Father? Mommy's shorter than him."

"That's because your mother didn't eat all her broccoli growing up." Father said evenly. Mommy shot him a look, and Grandma started smiling again. "Mother, where is Father?"

"Oh, he's out in the woods, just...checking the area. Wanted to make sure it was safe knowing you were all coming over." Grandma said. Her voice didn't change, but she did hold Nero tighter. "But he should be back soon. Why don't you go put your bags in the guest bedroom?"

"You mean Dante's old room." Father said.

Grandma rolled her eyes. "Are you still mad we turned _your_ bedroom into a library? The basement almost flooded, and Dante's room has too much sunlight. You know how your father is about his books."

Mommy chuckled under her breath, but winced as her arm twitched. It made Grandma notice the bandages, and her brow creased.

"Lara, should you be doing any lifting?"

Mommy smiled through a grimace. "It's quite alright. Occupational hazard. It's nothing serious." she replied.

Grandma gave her a long stare, before nodding and stepped aside. Mommy and Father walked by, going to the back of the house while Grandma closed the door. "You're going to have so much to do, Nero." she said and sat down on the couch in the living room, putting Nero on her lap. "There's plenty of toys that your father and uncle used to play with when they were children. And games I'm sure you'd have fun playing with your parents."

"Mommy and Father don't like being 'round each 'ther." Nero said seriously.

Grandma's brows rose again. "Really? They seemed to get along the last time you visited us."

"They tell me it not nice to argue in front of 'thers." Nero said.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Grandma said. She gazed at him in concern. "Do they argue in front of you though?"

"No, they don't really talk to each 'ther." Nero replied. "Mommy nice to me though, and Father not as scary as I thought." his grandmother blinked at that. "Oh, and Father let me sleep in his bed when Mommy was gone."

"Wait, your parents sleep in separate bedrooms?" Grandma asked surprised. She suddenly looked to the back hall where Mommy and Father went.

"Yeah, why?" Nero asked confused.

Rather than answer, Grandma lifted him up and carried him to the back of the house. Nero peered over her shoulder where in one room he could see a lot of book shelves, but not a lot of light. He turned around when they came to the last room.

Nero blinked. There was a small bed to the side of the room, so it must be for him. The big one though was what Mommy and Father were staring at. They were still holding the bags, had they moved at all? "What's wrong, Mommy?"

Mommy shook herself, blinking as she glanced at Nero. "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart."

"If we had known about your living arrangments we'd have gotten you separate beds." Grandma said.

That seemed to snap Father out of his daze. "Nero, what did you tell her?"

Nero winced, but Grandma said, "Apparently more than you both neglected to mention."

Mommy sighed. "True. Well, too late now." she set down the suitcase and crossed her arms, glancing at Father. "You can sleep in the library, that's probably where you'll be all week anyway."

Father's jaw made a 'click' sound as his eyes narrowed. His gaze flickered to Grandma though, and he exhaled slowly. "No, I can sleep on the couch. You need the space anyway. For your shoulder."

Mommy glared at him, before she seemed to stop herself, and came over to Grandma. "I'm going to take Nero outside, just to have a look around."

Grandma sighed. "Be careful, and don't go into the forest." she leaned down and kissed Nero on the forehead, who made a face which caused her to laugh. "You look so much like your father when you do that. I'll have to show you his baby pictures after."

"You really shouldn't trouble yourself." Father muttered.

Mommy smiled though as she grabbed Nero's hand after Grandma set him down. "No, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I think all I've ever seen is the one Mr - er - Sparda keeps in his wallet."

"What?" Father asked, glancing sharply at her.

Mommy only shrugged, and Nero toddled along with her. When they got outside, the trees in the distance made the green in front stand out more.

"Wow, this is a big yard." Nero said awed. It was much bigger than the one at home. "No fence too!"

"Yes, lots of room to run around in." Mommy replied.

Nero looked around, wondering where to start. A tree close at hand caught his eye, something hanging in it and the wooden plank swung in the breeze. "Mommy, what's that?" he asked pointing to the tree.

Mommy blinked, before she smiled. "That's a swing. You sit on it and I push you as you swing higher and higher. Want to try it?"

Nero remembered being tossed up into the air by his grandparents and Uncle Dante. Could he go even higher than that? He nodded excitedly. "Yeah, yeah!"

Mommy's smile widened, and she let him race the rest of the way to the swing. Nero hesitantly hopped onto the plank, and she showed him how to clutch the rope securely. "I'll just push you a little, okay? Try not to be scared."

Nero felt the small push on the plank, and he was more amazed by how he sailed back and forth. "Higher, Mommy!"

"Alright, hold on tight!" Mommy said, and she grabbed the back of the plank. Nero gasped as she ran forward, and he squealed in delight as she let go, running out underneath him.

Nero giggled and laughed as he soared higher than he'd been thrown countless times before. This was fun! Why had he never realized how fun this could be? The rope on his left suddenly jerked down, the tree branch over him cracking. Mommy's face went pale as the swing crashed out from under him when the rope snapped. Nero screamed as he fell, his eyes shut tight.

The ground didn't come though. Instead, two arms wrapped around him, catching him before he hit anything. The swing clattered to the ground, and Nero glanced up at his Mommy as she clutched him tightly, her face worried and frightened. The branch finished breaking, and Nero barely had time to warn her before a glint of something silver cut through the branch.

Mommy tensed up, her eyes widening as she turned around. Nero saw on the ground the two halves of the branch were cut in half. Father sheathed his sword into the scabbard with a 'click.' Mommy's heart was pounding, Nero could hear it so loudly he thought it was his own. Maybe it was? "You brought that with you?" Uh oh, Mommy didn't sound too happy about it.

Father frowned at her. "If I hadn't you'd have gotten a concussion and Nero would spend the whole week worrying himself sick over you."

Mommy's lips thinned, and she glanced away. "I...suppose you have a point." she muttered.

Nero blinked. It registered what just happened, and he gasped. His parents looked at him, and he stared between them. "Mommy, Father just saved you!" he said, and Mommy stared at him blankly. Nero grabbed her arm, and pointed over at Father. "You have kiss him now!"

" _What?_ " Mommy tensed up. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

Nero looked at her seriously. "It's how you say thank you. Like when you make me kiss the Grandmas after getting presents." he explained, but Mommy just stared at him more.

Father let out a quiet huff as he walked up. "Nero, your mother is under no obligation to-" he stopped abruptly when Mommy kissed his cheek, his eyes widening and lips parting.

"Thank you." Mommy said primly. Father only stared ahead. Mommy walked by him with Nero in her arms. "Come on, Nero. Let's go see what Grandma's making for dinner."

Nero nodded, but he glanced back at Father. He still wasn't moving. Nero's brow creased in worry. He hoped Mommy hadn't broken him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nero: Age 4**

* * *

 

"Can we go to the park?"

Father stopped washing the dishes, glancing down at where Nero was staring back up at him. "You just ate breakfast. The last thing you need is to throw it back up after running around." he looked back at the sink. "You may play outside after."

Nero pouted. "Don't wanna play in the yard! I want to go to the park - Uncle Dante takes me there."

Father stopped again, and Nero was sure his father was thinking about it. He always seemed to like outdoing whatever Uncle Dante did. "Does he now?" Father asked slowly. " _When_ exactly?"

"Sometimes when he watches me." Nero replied. "It's lots of fun and I get to play with other kids."

Father was silent for a long time, and Nero worried he may have fallen asleep. He was almost startled when Father spoke again, "Very well. We'll leave after I'm finished."

"Yay!" Nero cheered.

* * *

 

Nero was excited, almost bouncing on his heels as he tugged Father along through the park. He wasn't sure why his father didn't like going outside, or talking to people, and he got this pinched look on his face whenever the two of them strayed too close to another group. It was the complete opposite of how Uncle Dante acted.

"Where do you want to go first?" Father asked.

Nero hummed, rocking on the balls of his feet. When Uncle Dante asked that, he always liked it when Nero picked a spot with a lot of other women. Well, Father and Uncle Dante were twins, so that meant they liked the same things, right? Nero squinted against the sunlight, and pointed to the sandbox. "There?"

Father's expression pinched again at the sight of the women sitting on the benches, but he nodded. "Take care not to track any sand back into our home."

"I promise." Nero said, and pulled his father toward the bench close to the box. He waited until Father sat down, though he completely ignored the two women sitting on the other side, a redhead and a blonde in convesation.

Okay, this was different; Uncle Dante usually just patted Nero on the head and sent him off before talking to a lady. Maybe Father didn't know what to do? Nero huffed. He smiled and walked over to the women. "Hi!" he said brightly.

The women stopped mid-sentence, and glanced down at him. From the corner of his eye, his father went still. "Oh, aren't you just so cute." One of the ladies said, her blonde brow creasing. "Are you lost, sweetie?"

Nero shook his head, and pointed at Father. "No, I'm here with my father." If possible, Father stiffened even further when the two women glanced at him.

The second one blinked. "You're his _father_? You're so young; what are you, mid-twenties?"

Father's jaw made that odd 'click' noise as his shoulders tensed. "Yes." he grounded out.

"I see." The first one replied, and gazed back at Nero. "And where's your mom, sweetie?"

"She's not here." Nero said bluntly. He didn't know why they gasped, Mommy was just on another trip. He hoped she was more careful this time and didn't hurt her other shoulder.

"That's so sad." The blonde added, while the redhead said to Father, "You're so brave raising him by yourself."

Father frowned. "I'm not raising him by myself." He shook his head as he stood. "We must go. Come, Nero."

Nero sighed and followed after Father. Well that didn't work, Father hadn't even gotten their phone numbers. Had Nero done something wrong? Or were the women not pretty enough? Uncle Dante liked pretty women, and Father did too if he was with Mommy. Maybe they needed to try somewhere else.

Humming, Nero spotted the jungle gym and tugged his father towards it. "Here, help me up to the monkey bars!" he said pointing up at the red rail above him.

Father eyed it, frowning again. "Can you even hold on?"

"Duh!" Nero huffed, or he wouldn't be asking to play. "Uncle Dante lets me." That seemed to be the key word, because Nero squealed as his father lifted him under the arms and hoisted him high enough for Nero to grab the bars.

Nero reached for the next one, aware of Father watching him and following beside him. What, did he think Nero was going to fall? Nero frowned, maybe this was a bad idea. If Father was watching him, he couldn't talk to the ladies here. Maybe they needed to go somewhere else. "I want ice cream."

"It's ten in the morning, you had breakfast an hour ago." Father said sternly.

Nero frowned. "Uncle Dante lets me."

"It's still too early for ice cream." Aww, Father wasn't budging on this one.

Nero needed to think fast. "There's juice at the ice cream stand." he said suddenly. "Can I have juice?"

Father narrowed his eyes. "As long as you don't ask for more ice cream."

Good enough. "Okay!" Nero promptly let go of the monkey bars. Father dashed forward and caught him.

"Don't do that. Is this how you behave with Dante?" he asked.

Nero tilted his head. "No." Usually because Uncle Dante wasn't really spending time with him. "Can I have juice now?"

Father frowned even more, but he set Nero down and pulled him along. Nero sighed, and hoped this last thing worked. When they got to the stand, Father glanced at him. "Which kind do you want?"

Nero tilted his head at the choices. He didn't know what most of them were, but he recognized the colors they were painted in. "Blue."

The woman behind the counter smiled, glancing at Father's coat. "That's so cute." she glanced at Nero sweetly. "Is blue your favorite color?"

"And Father's." Nero answered beaming.

"How adorable." The woman said. She ducked back into the stand, and came back with a cup of blue liquid. "Here you go, sweetie." she added, leaning over to hand Nero the cup.

Nero smiled as he grabbed it, and didn't have to fake his shocked gasp as he made his grip slip. The blue juice coated his shirt. It was _freezing_. He shivered, and the woman gasped as Father gathered up a handful of napkins before dabbing at Nero's cotton shirt. "F-father, can I wear your coat?" he asked, whimpering. "I'm cold."

Father stared at him, then at the ruined shirt, and finally his coat. Sighing deeply, Father shrugged off his long blue coat and wrapped Nero in it before lifting him into his arms, leaving him only in his sleeveless, black tunic. "I think it's time we go home now." he said, and Nero grumbled.

The woman behind the counter stared at Father a long moment, her cheeks tinting red as her gaze lingered on his arms. She shook herself. "Uh, sir! I apologize for dropping the cup, would your son like another?"

"No, he's had enough excitement for one day." Father said evenly, and Nero slumped deeper into his embrace as they went back fo the car. Well, this had been a disaster.

"I'm sorry." Nero murmured.

"Our clothes can be washed, just don't make a habit of being clumsy." Father replied, tucking him into his booster seat.

Nero sniffled, lowering his gaze. "Not about that. I'm sorry I couldn't find you a lady."

Father stilled, and he stared at Nero. "What?"

Nero's eyes widened. "It's what Uncle Dante does when we go to the park. I find him pretty ladies to talk to, and he gets their phone numbers. You didn't get any phone numbers though so I messed up."

"You mean to say," Father said slowly, his posture tensing up again, "that all this time you've been _intentionally_ trying to get women to speak to me?"

Nero nodded just as slowly. "Yeah, but you won't talk to them. Aren't they pretty enough? Like Mommy is for you?"

Father was silent, his face getting that red tint the woman earlier had. "This isn't about that." he said briskly. "It's about how apparently Dante's been using you to find himself women." he shook his head. "You are never allowed to come to the park with him again."

"What about the store?"

"Or there either. In fact, I'm sure your mother will like to have a talk with Dante about all this," Father's voice lowered, "after I get through with him first."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nero: Age 5**

* * *

Nervously, Nero glanced up at Mommy, who smiled down at him and jutted her chin to the door. Her hands were occupied with holding a tray, so Nero took a deep breath and turned the handle. He squinted against the sunlight, before looking at the figure lying in bed. "Father?" he called, and the form shifted to turn over.

Father's brow furrowed when he saw what Mommy was holding and the paper clutched in Nero's hand. "What's all this about?" he asked as he sat up. His hair was messy, and it actually made him resemble Uncle Dante more.

Nero's nervous energy was replaced with excitement. "Happy Birthday!" he shouted and leapt onto the bed. His father blinked, and Nero held out his paper. "This is for you! I drew it myself!" Well, Mommy got him the right colors, but still.

Father grasped the paper, and his gaze flickered over the images. "I can see that."

Nero shuffled to point at the stick figures, the first with a head of brown hair and a ponytail. "That's Mommy," his finger slid to the next, a taller figure with white hair and a blue coat, "that's you," finally, he pointed to the smaller form between them, the same white hair as the taller figure, "and that's me!" He glanced up at Father, his heart pounding when he saw the unreadable look on his face. "D-do you like it?"

Father's gaze flitted back to the paper, before he nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Nero."

Relief flooded through Nero at that, and he beamed. "We made you breakfast. Well, Mommy did, but I helped!" he puffed up his chest at that.

"And he was such a good helper." Mommy crooned, before handing Father the tray. It was pancakes and orange juice. She paused, and dug a cell phone out of her pocket. "And this is for you, it's from Sam."

"Your friend gave me a birthday present?" Father asked, his brow raising.

"This is nothing, she bought Dante a hundred dollars worth on a gift card to that pizza place he likes." Mommy replied. She held up a finger, signalling she'd be back in a minute before leaving the room.

"Aren't you hungry, Father?" Nero asked, confused as to why the man hadn't started eating.

"It's...in the time we've been living together, she's never done something like this." Father replied. "Did you have to convince her to?"

Nero shook his head. "Mommy just wanted too, I guess." he said, and his mother came back before anymore could be said.

In her hands was a thick black book, and Mommy held it out to Father. "I guess our parents got talking again, and it must have come up, so my parents got you this."

Father grabbed the item, and he flipped through a few pages before closing it. Nero wouldn't say his father looked confused, but there was some kind of questioning expression on his face as he gazed at Mommy. " _Your_ parents have given me a collection of poetry by William Blake?"

Mommy glanced away, shrugging. "I think my parents have more or less accepted you're probably going to be the closest thing to a son-in-law they're going to get."

"Yes, I believe my parents feel the same. I doubt my father would have bequeathed just any woman I lived with a set of pistols from his weapons' cache." Father replied.

"I am aware, given Dante wouldn't stop making remarks about it." Mommy said. She rubbed her brow, shaking her head. "Come on, Nero. Let's leave your father to eat his birthday breakfast. We need to get ready to go to the party at Grandma and Grandpa's."

Nero nodded, and almost raced his mother for the door. He glanced back just before Mommy closed the door, and caught a glimpse of his father's expression. Nero wasn't sure if it was just because it was too sunny in the room, but he thought he saw his father smiling for a moment.

* * *

Nero's stomach grumbled, and he tugged on his mother's arm. She glanced over from the magazine she was flipping through at him. "Mommy, when can we eat?"

"When Uncle Dante gets here." Mommy replied. Nero pouted and flopped back onto the couch. Everyone else was also in the living room, and Nero wondered how hungry and bored they were getting too. The dining room had been set up with food, and it made Nero's tummy churn he couldn't eat any of it yet.

Nero perked up though when he heard the engine outside, and turned in his seat to gaze out the window. Nero grinned. "He's here!" Though he registered that Uncle Dante wasn't driving his car. "What's that thing he's on?"

Mommy stopped reading and looked. She blinked. "Oh, that's a motorcycle." Her lips curled into a smile. "I'm glad it arrived so quickly, I thought for sure the delivery would be overshot."

"You bought Dante a _motorcycle?_ " Father asked, and Nero glanced back to see he was gazing at Mommy with an odd expression.

Mommy nodded slowly. "Yes, Dante told me his old one had been stolen and so I decided this might be a nice present."

Nero wasn't quite sure why Father's expression pinched like that, or why the grandparents exchanged a quick glance. Nero thought the motorcycle looked cool, and he made for the door as Dante came in. "Hi!" he chirped.

Uncle Dante grinned and ruffled his hair. "Hey there, kiddo." his grin widened when he saw Mommy, and Uncle Dante rushed over to her, sweeping her right off the couch into a hug. "I think I'm in love."

Mommy blinked, appearing a bit dazed from the sudden bear hug. "With me or the bike?" she asked.

"Can't it be both?" Uncle Dante's eyebrows raised. "I swear I won't tell."

Mommy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling at him. "I'm glad you like your present then." she shifted, holding one hand on Uncle Dante's shoulder as she pulled out a gift card. "This is also for you."

Uncle Dante set Mommy down, his eyes widening when he plucked the card from her hand. He gazed at it like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. "A motorcycle _and_ free pizza? I think I'm about to get down on one knee."

Mommy shook her head. "The gift card is from Sam, not me." she explained, but Uncle Dante shrugged.

Nero had been staring at the interaction betwen Mommy and Uncle Dante so he nearly jumped when a sharp tearing sound cut through the air. He whirled around, and blinked when he found Father sitting rigidly in his chair, hands clutching the armrests so tight that his nails cut through the fabric.

Grandma cleared her throat and got up from the other couch. "Now that everyone's here, why don't we go eat, hmm?"

"Yes, a marvellous idea, Eva." Grandpa said, getting up to follow her. He took a moment though to grab Nero's hand and tug him out of the living room.

Nero furrowed his brow, frowning at his plate once everyone was seated. It seemed so...quiet. He nibbled on his chicken, and wondered what changed. This was supposed to be a happy time, like his birthdays always were.

There was a knock at the door, and Grandpa saying he'd get it was the only words anyone said in what seemed like forever.

"Ah, hello, Lady. Would you like to come in? We're having a birthday party for Dante and Vergil."

There was a long stretch of silence, before a feminine voice replied, "No thank you, I can't stay. My mom wanted me to give this to you though." A rustling of something, but Nero couldn't see it or the guest in the doorway.

"And how is your mother?"

"...she's doing fine. I see Dante got a new bike."

"Yes, how's the one he gave you doing?"

Mommy set her fork down, and gave Uncle Dante a hard look. "You said it was stolen." she whispered.

"It was," Uncle said back, "I kinda broke Lady's motorbike and she practically strongarmed me into giving her mine." he explained, and Mommy rolled her eyes.

The click of a door closing signalled the guest had left, and Grandpa came back with a clear plastic container. Nero saw what was inside and perked up. "Oh, cookies! Can I have some?"

"Nero, you're going to have cake soon, you can take some cookies home for tomorrow if Uncle Dante doesn't eat them all first." Mommy said.

"Hey!" Uncle Dante snapped, looking offended. "I'd at least make an offer before I ate any."

Nero pouted, and gave the cookies another glance before he asked, "Why didn't Lady want to come in?"

"Lady doesn't like your dad." Uncle Dante said simply. Father glared at him.

"What, why?" Nero prodded.

No one answered him for a long time, before Uncle Dante said, "It's complicated, so let's just say your dad knew Lady's dad and Lady doesn't like your dad because of it, okay?" Nero really didn't understand, and it made his head hurt to try and follow. No wonder Uncle Dante said it was complicated.

"Your friend is being irrational." Father said, but didn't look up at anyone. "I had no knowledge or involvement in what Arkham was planning on doing to his wife."

"And yet you still wonder why she hates your guts when you say it like _that_." Uncle Dante said flippantly.

"Okay," Mommy cut in, her lips in a grimace, "why don't we finish up eating and move on to presents? I think we can all agree this isn't really something Nero needs to hear anymore of."

Everyone seemed to agree, because no one mentioned what this 'incident' was for the rest of the day.

* * *

When it was finally time for presents, Father and Uncle Dante sat on the bigger couch, and they exchanged gifts first. It left Nero a bit confused for a moment, since they weren't wrapped. Uncle Dante stared at his, holding up a watch which looked like it was meant for a little kid, it even had a cat face inside and paws for clock hands. He gave Father a side-eye, who in turn received a mug with the words '#1 Trophy Husband' painted on the side.

From his spot on her lap, Nero felt Mommy tense up, and even the grandparents looked a bit concerned as Father and Uncle Dante held a long stare.

Finally, Father shook his head. "You are so juvenile." he said, glancing at the mug.

Uncle Dante grinned, and it seemed the tension which had been there since earlier drained away too as everyone else relaxed. "Would you believe I didn't actually have to make that?" he chuckled, before shaking the watch. "Babies' first watch, really?"

Father let out a quiet huff. "I thought it appropriate you remember what an actual clock looked like than the one on your phone."

Snorting, Uncle Dante pulled a wrapped box out his coat pocket. "Here's your real present, bro. Not sure when you'd use 'em now but you got 'em."

Father caught the box tossed his way. It wasn't a very big one, perhaps just enough to fit into his hand. Nero craned his neck to stare at the contents. It was two round silver plates, no bigger than a thumb, but etched in gold lining. "You bought me cufflinks?" he asked, that unreadable expression on his face.

Uncle Dante shrugged, wiping at his nose. "Yeah, well, figured if Lara ever managed to drag you out that house you can't say you don't got nothing fancy." he said, and Mommy let out a soft chuckle.  
Father was silent for a moment, before nodding. "Thank you, Dante. Though I am amazed you managed to afford these."

"Hey, I don't spend _all_ my money on booze and pizza." Uncle Dante replied.

"May I see it?" Grandpa asked, holding out his hand. Father handed him the box, and Grandma peered over to see the cufflinks as well.

"Okay, Verge, what's my real present then?" Uncle Dante asked, rubbing his hands expectantly. He grinned when Father produced a large, wrapped box. "Oh, I bet this is something expensive." he ripped off the paper, but his expression was incredulous when the only thing revealed was a brown briefcase. "Are you serious? Is this another gag gift?"

"Open it." Father muttered irritably.

Uncle Dante rolled his eyes, and furrowed his brow when the inside revealed another layer of crumpled red paper. Sweeping it aside, Dante went still. It was a record player, and a record was already locked in place. "W-you-how the-" It was the first time Nero had ever heard his uncle sound like that.

"It's for when between the times your ancient jukebox breaks you don't have to keep bugging to borrow my record player." Father explained.

"Well, kinda got that part. I'm talking about this though." Uncle Dante pointed at the record, the inside image of a wave and a mermaid on the side. "How'd you manage to find a copy of Elena Hustons' album? These things are practically extinct."

"Perhaps you simply weren't trying hard enough." Father replied.

Uncle Dante rolled his eyes. "I'm so playing the sh- _heck_ ," his eyes flickered to Nero, "out of this when I get home." He closed the briefcase, and glanced at the grandparents. "So, what do we get from you two?"

"Nothing, if you continue with that attitude." Grandpa said calmly. Uncle Dante actually looked chastised, rubbing his neck and glanced away.

Nero yawned, rubbing his eyes. Mommy hummed and patted him on the back. "Looks like someone's getting tired. I'll go get the cake ready." she said, and handed Nero to Grandma before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Not tired, want cake." Nero mumbled.

Grandma smiled, stroking his hair. "Just a little longer then." she glanced at Grandpa, who handed Father back his cufflinks before retrieving two boxes from the hallway closet.

Uncle Dante tore the wrapping paper away the second he got his present, though stopped at the sight inside. His face scrunched up. "A sword cleaning kit? Dad, I think you got me and Verge mixed up again."

"No, Dante, that's for you." Grandpa said evenly. He smiled, but the corners of his mouth were tight. "I've seen how worn Rebellion's been looking lately."

Uncle Dante did something else Nero never saw him do. He blushed, bright as his coat. "Yeah, well...thanks." he said stiltedly, before dashing into the kitchen, head down.

The corner of Father's mouth twitched, but his expression closed off when he reached into his box. His fingers were wrapped tightly on the bow of a violin, the brown wood almost shiny. "This...this is my violin." he glanced up, gaze flickering between the grandparents. "Where did you manage to find a replica?"

"It's not." Grandma said, and Father stiffened up. "We know how much it meant to you, and couldn't bear just throwing it away."

"You had it restored? I thought it was too expensive to do such a thing?" Father asked.

Grandma gestured to the fireplace, the dozens of photos on the mantle under the big portrait of Father's family. "When you were here on vacation, Lara saw one of the pictures of you with your violin and asked about it. I told her what happened, and she offered to find someone to fix it."

" _Lara_ did this for... _me_?" Father asked slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

Nero though rolled his eyes. "Mommy _likes_ you now. You saved her, remember?" he said, as if it should have been just as obvious.

"I highly doubt it's that simple." Father said, and Nero's cheeks puffed out.

"Why not?" he asked stubbornly.

"It's..." Father trailed off, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's too late for this." he carefully placed the violin back into the box. "Mother, Father, thank you for the gift." he said, and set the box aside before picking Nero up and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Nero rubbed his eyes for the millionth time, or what he thought must be it. He did it a lot, anyway. He grumbled when Father wouldn't even let him walk to the car, carrying him and tucking him into the booster seat.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be home soon." Mommy said.

Nero glowered. "'M not tired." But he yawned, and crossed his arms. Mommy smiled at him over Father's shoulder, before she packed everything into the trunk. Nero blinked as both of them got into the car, and Mommy waved at the grandparents while Father drove out of the lane way.

Mommy glanced back at him. "Did you have a nice time?"

Nero nodded, though his head felt a bit heavy, and he leaned back against his seat. "Yeah. Uncle Dante said he'd take me around on his motorbike next time he visits."

"Which you will never be setting foot on." Father said. Nero scowled at him, but he was too tired to maintain it, and the moon was too bright outside anyway. Father's voice lowered, almost too soft for Nero to hear, "Lara, I know what you did, about my violin."

Mommy sat up in her seat, shoulders tense. "It was nothing, really. I figured I might as well have done something nice for your birthday." Her tone softened. "And I do appreciate how much care you put into taking care of our son and our home."

Father was silent for a moment, and said, almost rushed, "Would you like to hear me play? I am...rusty, but I'm certain I still remember-"

"Yes." Mommy said quickly, then her voice stalled, and she let out a soft sigh. "I think I would enjoy hearing you play." And her mouth curled up into a smile. "And I do enjoy classical music more than whatever that music Dante usually puts on is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Nero: Age 5**

* * *

From the other side of the computer screen, Mommy sighed heavily, her expression forlorn. "Oh sweetheart, I wish I could be there to see you off to school tomorrow."

Nero almost reached out to pat her cheek, before he remembered she couldn't feel it through the computer. "Don't be sad, Mommy. I'll see you when you get back."

Mommy smiled, before her gaze slide to Father, who was at the stove making dinner. "And Vergil," Father turned his head just a little, "I want lots of pictures of Nero in his uniform."

"I still fail to see your insistence on sending Nero to primary school; the only things he'll be learning are to count and what the colors are. I can teach him that here." Father replied.

Mommy sighed like it wasn't the first time she heard this. "I keep telling you, it's the law that Nero has to start school when he's 5. And it's more than just what the school can do for him, this will give him time to spend with children his own age, make friends and socialize with his peers."

"Just like at the park." Nero pointed out. Mommy grimaced at the mention, and he still remembered how Uncle Dante hadn't come around for a bit after she and Father got done talking to him about taking Nero there.

"Something like that." Mommy muttered. "Anyway, it's not like Nero will be gone for the whole day. You must have been a child once, Vergil, surely you remember your first day of school."

"It was a long time ago." Father replied. "All I remember is Dante making a scene by clinging to our father's leg and begging him not to leave us there."

"Really now?" Mommy drawled. "And if I were to ask Dante about this, his version wouldn't tell a different story?"

"He will tell you we both acted like that, but I have no recollection of such an event." Father said evenly.

"Right." Mommy rolled her eyes, before settling her gaze on Nero again. "Just remember, sweetheart, it's only for a little while and then you get to come home, okay?"

Nero nodded, puffing up his chest. "I'm a big boy, Mommy, I'll be okay."

His mother smiled and blew him a kiss. Nero reached for it and placed it over his heart. "I know you'll be. Just remember to behave and tell the teacher if you're having any problems."

"I will. Goodnight, Mommy."

* * *

Nero fidgeted, the wool scratching his skin. "How long do I have to stand here?" He was standing by the door, done up in his uniform and cap while his father kept moving him this way or that.

"Until I can get a satisfactory photo. No doubt your mother is going to be telling both sets of your grandparents about sending them pictures of you and I will not give them lackluster results." Father explained, and adjusted the cap on Nero's head. "Now stop fidgeting."

Nero pouted, crossing his arms. "I've been standing here forever!"

"It's been three minutes." Father said. "The lighting is now optimal, so stand up straight and smile." Nero scowled. "Do I need to remind you what a smile is again?"

Nero didn't uncross his arms, hunching in on himself. " _You_ don't smile." he retorted. It was true, in any photographs of his father he'd seen, the man only ever wore a frown or a blank expression.

"That's not the point, Nero. Now, you will smile or you'll make your grandmothers unhappy."

Oh, that was low. Nero glared at him, before he huffed and uncrossed his arms. He tried to smile into the camera lense, but his expression felt pinched, and this was just awkward. Nero figured the reason there were no family photos of the three of them was this-none of them could look natural in them.

That didn't mean there _weren't_ dozens of pictures with Nero as a baby, or with either his mother or father, but none which showed all of them together.

And now Father was frowning, but Nero blinked when the flash went off, trying to get rid of the spots in his vision. "I suppose this will have to do."

Nero stiffened at the tone. "No, I want don't want the grandmas to be sad. Take another one."

"Then smile." Father instructed.

Nero really did try this time, but something just felt off this. "It's weird. Will you show me how?"

Father's brow furrowed. "What?"

Nero nodded. "I think I saw you smiling on your birthday, can you tell me what made you do it?"

"I...wasn't smiling." Father's tone had become a touch strained, eyes narrowing a little. His gaze flickered to the clock, and he set the camera aside. "We need to leave now, I will not have you be late on your first day."

"You didn't want me to go anyway." Nero pointed out.

"Don't contradict me." Father replied, and ushered Nero out of the house.

* * *

Peering out of the car window, Nero's eyes were huge as he took in the dozens of children in uniforms like his own, all being led into a giant building. "This isn't like the park." he said.

"No, it isn't." Father replied. After getting Nero out of the car, he pulled him along under the archway and to the door where the most amount of people were milling about. Just adults, the kids were sent in after checking in with a woman holding a clipboard.

Nero frowned when he spotted a few of the kids his age away from the group, crying and holding onto the adult with them. It reminded them of what Father said Uncle Dante had done. Did these kids not want to be here?

Father placed a hand on his shoulder when they got to the entrance of the building. His mouth pressed into a thin line. "Croft."

The woman looked over her clipboard, running the end of the pen along whatever was printed there. The pen stopped, and she glanced between them. "Nero Croft?" Father nodded, and the woman checked the pen on the paper. She smiled warmly at Nero. "I'm Mrs. Appleton. I'll be your teacher."

Nero blinked, and his brow furrowed. "What's a 'Mrs?'" he asked bluntly, and his father's grip tightened just a bit.

The woman blinked a few times, before her smile returned. "It's a title for a married woman, like for your mother."

Nero was going to correct her that Mommy was a 'Ms' but his father pushed his back gently, ushering him inside.

"Go to class, Nero, I need to speak with your teacher." Father said. His voice didn't raise, but it got the same edge whenever he was annoyed, usually when Uncle Dante did something.

Shrugging, Nero walked down the hall. It was big and brightly lit, and the walls were covered with colorful paper of animals and flowers. He squeezed the strap of his backpack, glancing back to the entrance where Father was talking quietly to a rapidly paling Mrs. Appleton.

Nero poked his head into the classroom, and already there were a lot of kids inside. What must have been another teacher stood by the back window, arms crossed as she surveyed them all with a watchful eye. Nero shuffled inside the room, now a little unsure of what to do. He observed the stack of backpacks hooked on the woodden hangers by the corner of the room, and with little else to go on, he did the same.

The fact no one told him it was wrong to put the bag there sent a wave of relief through him. Now, where was he supposed to sit? Nero bit his lip. Boys and girls sat at circular tables, while others were playing in the corner with the toys or the house. Sighing, Nero walked up to the second teacher. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked softly.

The woman smiled just as warmly as the other one had. "Until everyone arrives, you can either play with the children, or read a book."

Nero perked up at the mention of books. "Okay, where are the books?" he asked. It was, perhaps, one of the only things he'd ever found his parents to be in sync about. After admitting to his father during their trip to the park he couldn't read the ice cream sign, Father talked to Mommy and agreed to let him start teaching Nero how to read.

Now it seemed to make more sense to him why Father thought Nero didn't need to come here if he thought himself able to teach Nero everything he needed to know.

Once the book shelf was pointed out to him, Nero hurried over. He plucked one out, but stared at the cheery title about a duck. This didn't look anything like the books Father helped him read. There weren't many words on any given page, most of it taken up by artwork of a duck going about its day. The fact there was rhyming to the words was the only thing he recognized.

Frowning, Nero looked through another book about a cat in the hat. The rhymes made more sense to him, but still left him unsure about why there was so much activity on the pages. Father's books sometimes had pictures, but usually it was just one image to the side and the text took up most of it.

"Excuse me?" Nero walked back up to the teacher, holding the cat book up.

"Oh, do you want me to read it to you?" she asked.

Nero shook his head. "There's something wrong with this book. Why aren't there more words?"

The teacher raised a brow. "It's a children's book for young readers." she tapped her chin. "Maybe you'd like something a bit more advanced? Some children do come here with private tutoring and are ahead in reading levels. What do you like to read?"

Well, he wouldn't say he _liked_ it, but it was all Nero seemed to read. "William Blake."

The teacher's expression fell in open shock. "The...poet?"

Nero nodded, because who else would be talking about? "My father has a lot of his poetry he taught me to read." he glanced around. "Is there any here?"

"Ah, no, there's not." The teacher replied quickly. "But why don't you occupy yourself with a chapter book until class starts?"

Nero sighed as he nodded. Might as well. Putting the cat book back, Nero grabbed a thinner book with only a few pictures but a lot more words. It seemed to be about plucky schoolchildren investigating monsters in their town.

* * *

"Alright, children, now that we've covered the alphabet," Mrs. Appleton said, setting down her ruler as the other teacher rolled up the chart with all the letters on it, "you can play until this timer rings." She wound up said egg timer for emphasis.

Nero wandered around the room, but he stopped as a group of three, two girls and a boy were at the house and called to him. "Yeah?"

"Want to play house with us?" One of the girls asked, her long red hair tied into a braid. The other girl's hair was black and pulled into pigtails while the boy who looked a lot like her had his hair cut short.

Nero blinked, tilting his head. "Uh, sure."

"Great!" The redhead beamed. "You can be the daddy, I'll be the mommy and they can be the children!"

Nero took another look at the two dark-haired kids. "Are you two related?"

The boy nodded. "We're twins."

"No way." Nero said, his eyes widening in amazement. "Really? My father and uncle are twins, but they look identical."

"We're, ah, fraternal twins." The black-haired girl said, tripping over the word. "It means we don't look alike."

"But you're related, of course you do." Nero pointed out, but the boy shrugged.

"That's what everyone just says though."

The redhead pouted, cutting in. "Stop talking about boring stuff and let's play!" she grabbed Nero's arm and hauled him over to the toy box before shoving a briefcase into his arms. It was plastic and not nice like the one Uncle Dante had. This one didn't even open up.

"What's this for?" Nero questioned.

"It's to put your work stuff in." The redhead said, huffing like it was obvious. "You got to work, I watch the nanny watch the children."

Nero stared at her, then at the other two kids, but they didn't look as surprised. "What's a nanny?"

The dark-haired boy blinked. "You don't have a nanny?" Nero shook his head, and the boy crossed his arms. "You're so lucky, ours puts us in matching outfits all the time."

"And you can't watch the nanny because there's no one to play it." The other girl said, causing the redhead to flush brightly.

"We'll I can't watch kids, I have other stuff to do."

"Like what?" The girl prodded.

"Like-like-important stuff, okay?!" The redhead snapped.

"I can watch them?" Nero offered.

Redhead shook her head. "No, you have to work. That's what a daddy does."

"No it's not." Nero retorted. "My mommy works, and my father watches me."

"Well it's my rules and we do this my way!" Redhead snapped.

"Your rules are dumb." Nero said bluntly.

The redhead gasped. "Teacher, he said a bad word!"

* * *

Perhaps it was because the twins were witnesses to the arguement, and could back up the story, that Nero did not get sent to the corner. He was still in trouble for swearing, and wasn't allowed to finish play time with the other children. The redhead had to sit out of the break time too, thankfully very far away from him. She was hunched over in her seat, and still scowling at him.

When it was time for snacks, Nero blinked as the twins from earlier sat beside him. "Uh, hi?"

"Hey, want to trade?" The boy twin held out a cookie, and pointed at Nero's granola bar. "I don't really like peanut butter and yours at least has chocolate in it."

Nero grimaced, and handed it off without a word. He didn't know what was so bad, this cookie tasted fantastic. "Thank you for helping me earlier."

"It's okay, the rules she had really were dumb." The girl said, sipping on her juice box. "So, why's your hair white?"

It was, Nero suspected, something he probably should have known was going to come up. At least they weren't making fun of him yet. "I don't know, my father and uncle both have white hair, and so does their father."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course grandpas have white hair, it's 'cause they're old."

Nero stayed silent on that. He knew there wasn't something _normal_ about his father's family, but things like this just never seemed to click until someone else pointed it out. His mother's parents seemed older, with the silver in their hair and wrinkles on their faces. Even Grandma Eva had silver streaks.

His grandpa though was... _different_. Nero wasn't sure in what way yet, just that there was something odd about it, since he'd once mistaken a photo of Father for Grandpa Sparda. Now the only real way to tell them apart was to remember what colors they wore.

Sighing, Nero shrugged. "If you say so." That felt like the standard response to give people now.

* * *

Nero yawned, rubbing his eyes. Who knew being at school for half a day was so tiring. He blinked when he almost missed what his father asked him, "How was your first day at school?" Nero hadn't thought he was going to be asked about it at all, since they were almost home anyway.

"Well, some of it was nice, and some of it wasn't." Nero replied.

"Explain yourself." Father said after a moment.

Nero bit his lip. "Learning the alphabet was boring, and the books they had were for little kids. Too many pictures, not a lot of words. We had play time, but that wasn't very fun. This bossy girl tried to say mommies looked after the kids, and daddies all worked."

"A rigid and outdated tradition. Due to...circumstances, my father often stayed at home with Dante and I, while my mother went to work." Father explained.

"Like what?" Nero asked curiously.

"He's..." Father trailed off, and his gaze flickered to Nero in the rearview mirror. "It's nothing. What about the rest of your day?"

"Oh, I think I made some friends." Nero said excitedly.

"Human friends I take it." Father said dismissively.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Of course. You and Mommy said I couldn't have a pet." he huffed, before he added softly "I think I'll like school though, but," and now his voice lowered, "I will miss being at home with you a lot. It's nice spending time together."

It was no trick of the light this time. Nero glanced up, and saw in the rearview mirror his father was smiling. Nero found himself smiling too, and wished he had a camera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nero: Age 6**

* * *

Nero might have been happy his parents didn't automatically leave the room when either one was in sight, but it still made him warm and fuzzy when they all sat in the living room together. Granted, no one was _talking_ to each other, but it was better than when Mommy would turn up the television to bug Father, or he'd misplace her computer and forget where he'd put it.

So while he was happy right now, but he was still kinda bored, even if his mother running her fingers through his hair was nice as he cuddled into her side. "Mommy, can we play outside?"

Father glanced up from the book he was reading. "Nero, your mother only returned from her expedition this morning. She's tired."

"It's okay." Mommy said calmly, before smiling sweetly at Nero. "We can play, but just for a little while, alright? It's going to get dark soon and we can't stay out after that."

Nero nodded. He'd just always sort of accepted certain rules, like no leaving the backyard, no staying outside late, and not telling Mommy where Father kept his sword. "Yeah, okay!" he hopped off the couch and raced to the screen door, unlocking it and waited for Mommy to catch up.

His brow furrowed when he noticed Mommy seemed a bit flushed just from such a short distance, and her gaze was a little hazy until it focused on him. She smiled though, and gestured for him to head out.

Nero did so, squinting against the glow of the sun against the trees along the fence and the grass. He turned his attention to the slide parked near the living room window. It was attached to a tunnel he could crawl around through. Nero had wanted one just like Mommy's at her old home, but both she and Father agreed it would take up too much space in such a small yard. When he pointed out the obvious, just get a bigger yard, Mommy laughed.

She wasn't laughing now though, in fact, she seemed to be moving a bit oddly. Mommy staggered, rubbing her brow as she followed after him. A sheen of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Nero asked.

She nodded, smiling but it looked strange. "Yes, sweetheart. Just a bit dizzy, that's all. It's probably just from having been working too hard."

Nero shrugged, and pulled her to the tunnel. "I'm gonna go exploring, like you! Wait for me on the other side."

Mommy chuckled softly, stroking his hair. "I will. Have fun, dear."

Nero beamed, and ducked into the tunnel. It wasn't dark because he could see the other end, but it was cramped. Maybe he was getting too big to crawl through anymore. Hmm, he wondered if his parents would install a gym like at the park then. Or maybe a pool, that would be nice.

When Nero came out on the other side of the tunnel, he frowned. Mommy wasn't waiting for him like she promised. "Mom-" he looked around, and his eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at his mother, lying on the ground and unmoving. "Mommy!" he screamed, rushing to her as fast as his legs would carry him.

He dropped to her side, shaking her shoulder. "Mommy?!" Tears pricked his eyes as his mother wouldn't answer. Her eyes were closed, and she was red and sweaty. Her skin almost hurt to touch it was so warm.

"Nero." He almost jumped at the sound of his name, his father already there and kneeling beside them. Father pressed two fingers against Mommy's neck, but his gaze was on Nero. "What happened?"

Nero's heart was pounding in his chest. "I-I don't know. I went through the tunnel and-and when I came out M-Mommy wasn't moving." he cried, and he couldn't keep the tears from streaming down his face as he hiccuped uncontrollably. "You saved her before, daddy, _please_ , do it again!"

It felt like forever as his father stared at him, before his eyes narrowed and his jaw set tightly. "Nero, get inside, now." Father slid one arm under Mommy's back and the other under her knees before picking her up. Nero rushed inside, scurrying to get out of the way as Father placed Mommy on the couch and went to the sink.

Nero shook like a leaf, staring at his mother as she remained unconscious. Why wasn't she waking up? What was happening to her? Nero backed into the chair his father had been sitting on as the man came over with a cloth. He placed it on Mommy's forehead, and she finally moved a little. Nero tensed up when Father looked at him with that same stern expression.

"Stay there, and don't move."

"I'm sorry." Nero whispered as his father made for his room. The man halted, before he kept going and Nero felt more tears roaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away, in time to jump as Uncle Dante came stumbling out of Father's room, looking put out before his eyes widened when they landed on Mommy.

"What the-"

"Enough." Father said harshly as he came back in. "Watch Nero, I'm taking Lara to a hospital."

"You couldn't have just called an ambulance?" Uncle Dante asked in disbelief.

"That would require wasting valuable time sitting here just waiting. This is much more efficient." Father replied, picking Mommy up again.

Uncle Dante called after him as Father headed back for his room again, "At least tell me what hospital you're taking her too!" When there was no reply, Dante let out a frustrated noise and wiped his hand over his head. "Damn it, Vergil."

Nero was too shaken to call him out for swearing. "Is Mommy going to be okay?"

Uncle Dante froze, and his eyes widened again before he grinned. "Of course she is, just wait, she'll probably be back on her feet in no time. Your mom's tough, she's not just gonna drop dead on you."

That sent Nero into a fresh set of tears, sobs building in his chest.

"No, I didn't mean to say she'd, like, die or anything-ah! Why did Vergil think I was the best to comfort a crying kid?" Uncle Dante gripped his head, shaking it before he went back into Father's room. Unlike Father though, Uncle Dante only came back with his father's cell phone. "Here, talk to your grandma."

Nero clutched the phone with blurry eyes, sniffling. "Hello?" he murmured.

Grandma Eva's tone was warm and gentle, " _Oh, Nero, don't worry, alright sweetie? I'm sure the doctor's will do everything they can to make your mother better."_

Nero wiped his eyes, blinking hard. "I wanted Father to save her, like he did before."

Grandma was silent for a moment, " _Yes, he did, but this is different. Your father saved her from a concussion, a head injury. That's caused by something outside the body. What's happening to your mother is caused inside her body, and that requires doctors to look after her. Your father still helped her by taking her to the hospital though."_

Nero sniffled again, bottom lip wobbling. "Really? So Mommy will get better?" Will she hate him though for hurting her? Father already blamed him for it.

" _Yes, I'm sure she'll get better, but now we need to get off the phone so if your father calls he can tell Uncle Dante where to take you to see her, alright?"_

Nero nodded, before realizing she couldn't see it. "Alright."

" _That's my brave boy. Now, put your uncle back on."_ Grandma said. When Nero did so, Uncle Dante winced before mumbling a 'bye' to Grandma.

"So, are you hungry? Do you want to eat something while we wait? I can order a pizza." Uncle Dante said, though his gaze kept flickering back to the phone.

"Not hungry." Nero muttered, but blushed when his stomach growled.

"Right." Uncle Dante drawled. "Then what do you want for when you do get hungry?"

Nero bit his lip. "Peanut butter sandwich."

Uncle Dante nodded, and steered Nero towards the table. "Alright then. Sit here and we can not be hungry together while we wait."

Nero climbed onto one of the chairs, but his mind kept flickering to his mother lying on the ground, his father's angry stare. His insides twisted, but he wasn't sure if it was because of hunger or shame. Mommy was hurt, and it was all his fault; Father warned him about it even. The bread tasted bland, and the peanut butter even worse when Nero finally got himself to nibble on it. All he could think about was where his mother was and if she was being helped. Time ticked by, and he almost jumped when Father's cell phone rang.

Uncle Dante answered with a glower, "About time, where are you?" he paused, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, I got it. Uh-huh, sure, fine." He clicked off the phone, and his smile seemed less strained when he looked at Nero. "Great news, kid. Your mother's being looked at, and we can go see her. I need to make a few calls though, so go get ready."

Nero nodded, abandoning his sandwich to hurry to the door. He slipped his shoes on as in the background Uncle Dante was talking to people, his tone more serious than he'd thought possible. Nero pulled on his jacket and Uncle Dante grabbed the keys from the hook by the door. "Wait, the screen door."

Uncle Dante took a detour and made sure it was locked. "Good eye, kid. Now lets go."

* * *

Nero was ready to cry again, this time out of frustration. The hospital they were at didn't know where his mother was, and Uncle Dante looked about ready to lose it too. It was only by the third try they found Father sitting in an empty room, unoccupied chairs around him. He was leaning over, elbows on his knees and fingers steepled together as his gaze was pinned to the coffee table.

"Verge." Uncle Dante called, sitting down beside him and Nero clambered up beside his uncle. Father didn't reply, but Dante didn't seem to care as he continued, "What's with the private room? It took forever to find it."

"When you informed Lord and Lady Croft about the whereabouts of their daughter, they had her transferred to a private room and brought in their personal doctor. She arrived not long before you did." Father explained, his tone calm.

"So you don't know what's wrong with her yet?" Uncle Dante asked.

"No, I have only been informed she's been stabilized and they're still trying to determine a diagnosis." Father replied.

"Well, I got in contact with Jonah, he'll be able to tell the doctor what happened on the expedition that could have caused this." Uncle Dante said.

Nero flinched. Would everyone be mad when they found out Nero caused this? Father was already mad at him, and Mommy would be too, he didn't want everyone else to hate him. He sucked in a breath when the door to the hallway opened, and Mommy's parents came in.

Grandmother looked at him, eyes brimming with tears and puffy. She sniffled and pulled Nero into her arms. He tensed up, before hugging her back. "How are you feeling, dearie?"

Nero bit his lip. "I want Mommy to get better."

"And she will, champ." Grandfather said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Grandmother released him, and patted Dante on the shoulder before she leaned down and hugged Father. If Nero had tensed, his father was like a statue. "How is she? How are you holding up?"

"The doctors still haven't determined a diagnosis for what's ailing Lara." Father explained, his voice tight. He didn't relax even when Grandmother let him go as the doctor came out of the room at the back.

"When can we see our daughter? Is she alright?" Grandfather asked.

The doctor, and her name tag read 'Montague', glanced between them. "I am sorry things are stressful for you, but these things take time, and until we know exactly what happened on the expedition your daughter was on, we can't make any final judgment calls."

"Her friend Jonah was on the trip with her, he should be here soon to give you the information." Uncle Dante said.

Dr. Montague paused, her eyes flickering between Dante and Father, before she nodded. "We'll be sure to keep an eye out for him. For now, we've got her sedated and on an I.V. You can see her, but it'll have to be one at a time."

Grandmother nodded, and glanced at Father. "Would you like to go first? Can you tell us if she's doing better than when you brought her here?"

Father's expression didn't change, but his shoulders tightened just a little. "I believe you should be the one to have the right to see her first."

When Grandmother hesitated, Uncle Dante got to his feet. "I'll go check on her. I saw her at the house before Vergil left with her."

Dr. Montague stepped forward, brow furrowed. "Sir, I'm afraid visitation is only for family-"

"He is though," Grandfather said, "he's our son-in-law's brother. It's quite alright."

The doctor said nothing as Uncle Dante walked into the back room, but her brows were furrowed as she checked her clipboard. She smiled, though a bit hesitant as she nodded. "I'll be back soon. No longer than ten minutes for visitation."

When the doctor left, the grandparents took a seat on the other side of Father, while Nero tried not to fidget guiltily.

"You didn't have to say that. I'm sure Dante would have gone to see Lara anyway." Father said, his voice low. He stiffened when Grandmother reached over and grabbed his hand, patting it in hers with a gentle, if watery, smile.

"I know you and Lara probably aren't going to be changing the arrangement you both have any time soon, but it's just better to say this now so the doctors can't keep your family from seeing her either." she explained, and Grandfather nodded.

Father's gaze flickered between them, his expression unreadable. He didn't have time to say anything though when the door opened again, and the other grandparents came in. Father pulled his hand away as the grandmas hugged, another fresh set of tears springing from Grandmother's eyes. Nero felt his own eyes prickle, and his guilt grew.

Everyone glanced to the back room when Uncle Dante came in, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, good news is that she's looking less like death warmed over at least."

Nero burst into tears.

"Dante!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Nero: Age 6**

* * *

His eyes were still red and puffy, and Nero wiped again at them. It didn't help he was barely able to sleep. It hurt to remember that Father wouldn't even look at him when he made Mommy's parents take him home for the night. Nero spent the night in Mommy's old room, and her scent covering the pillows was old but still had him sobbing.

His grandmother had his other hand, tugging him along to the doors of the hospital. Not far ahead was Uncle Dante, holding a styrofoam cup in his hand he was about to drink, but lowered it when he saw them. "Hello, Dante." Grandmother said tiredly. "You're here early."

Uncle Dante shrugged. "Figured I might as well check and see how Lara's doing." he glanced down at Nero. "How ya holding up, kid?"

Nero's shoulders slumped. "Want Mommy to get better." he murmured, and Grandmother patted him on the back.

"Dante, will you take Nero up to Lara's room? I'm going to find Richard and bring up something to eat." Grandmother said.

"Sure thing." Uncle Dante replied, and Nero barely registered his hand being taken by his uncle until he was being tugged along and Grandmother went in another direction.

Nero glanced around, and it made him uncomfortable being in here now that it hadn't last night. It was because his mother was still here, and not better yet. That had to be it. He yawned, shaking his head when they finally got to her room.

"Wow," Uncle Dante said upon entering, "you look terrible, Verge. What, you stay here all night?"

Nero blinked once, then twice. His shoulders dropped when he realized it really was his father he was seeing. The man was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and his hair had at some point fallen in his face, making him even more identical to Uncle Dante.

Father didn't look up at them, the only difference this time was as he hunched over, his hands were holding the handle of his sheathed katana. "Astute as ever, Dante." he said in a low voice. Too low to tell if he was still mad or just tired.

Uncle Dante snorted, and held out styrofoam cup once in reach. "Here, drink this. You probably need it more than I do."

"As if I would ever touch such-"

"You can drink it, or wear it," Uncle Dante cut him off, "but this coffee is waking you up either way."

Father didn't move for a long time, until he reluctantly grabbed the cup. His nose wrinkled before he took a sip. "You needed to get the strongest blend they had?" he asked tightly.

"Hey, it's working." Uncle Dante said. He didn't seem to care that Father just drank from the coffee cup, as he swiped it out of Father's hand once he was finished sipping on it and Dante took a swig himself. "No, seriously, did you really use the Yamato to get back in when the security kicked you out for the night? Nothing's gonna happen to Lara-that's why she's got a private room."

"How droll of you to believe such a thing. They stopped checking this room after midnight." Father said tersely.

Uncle Dante peered over at Father, eyes narrowed. "You know, for someone who doesn't care what happens to humans, you seem to ca-"

"Lara is Nero's mother," Father interrupted him, his eyes narrowed under his bangs, "that is all there is to this, Dante. Do not speculate conjecture where there is nothing more to our arrangement than providing Nero with a stable home life."

Uncle Dante snorted, and his mouth was curled into a scowl. "Really? Even after living with Lara and the kid for four years, you still can't admit it?"

Nero frowned, his brow furrowed. "Uncle Dante," he said quietly, "I'm six. That's not enough numbers." His uncle looked down at him, brows raised as that strange look came over his face, seeming both surprised and startled.

"Crap, I was hoping you couldn't count yet." he muttered.

"Dante, do not let my son overhear you talk such filth." Father said, and placed one of his hands under his bangs before slicking his hair back. "The last thing he needs is to pick up your foul language."

"My language? Last thing he really needs is your temper. Least _I_ never threw a tantrum when _one_ woman turned me down." Uncle Dante retorted.

Father was starting to get that pinched look on his face again. "The circumstances of that are entirely different than compared to your countless attempts to seduce anything with a pulse." his eyes narrowed. "Which you dragged my son into."

"Hey, I said I'd knock it off and I did. Haven't taken the kid to the park once since then." Uncle Dante said.

"It's true. We stay at his office when he watches me now." Nero piped in helpfully.

All it got him was Father giving him a sharp look. "Stay out of this, Nero."

Nero flinched, and Uncle Dante scowled at Father. "You know, maybe I should have gotten you a 'World's Greatest Dad' mug, it'd be about as true since you can't even say you give a damn about your family."

Nero's stomach twisted into knots, something deep and painful clawing in his chest as he watched his father, giving Uncle Dante a hard stare but saying nothing as they glared at each other. It-it's- "You don't love us?"

Nero wasn't sure if the room could get any quieter, and all he could see through his blurring vision was the blobs of color from his father and uncle's coats. The blue blur knelt in front of him, a hand grabbing his shoulder. Nero shoved it off angrily. All the time they spent they together, all the happy memories- "Y-you faker! Yo-you're just a liar and -and a meanie!"

"Nero-"

" _I hate you!"_ Nero screamed as the tears fell. He turned and ran for the back, slamming the door shut him behind and locking it. Nero sniffled and let out a ragged breath. He jumped, falling onto his backside when the door handle began turning rapidly.

"Nero, open this door right now." Father called. Nero got back to his feet, but he didn't reach for the handle. "You will open this door or-"

"Or what?" Uncle Dante cut in. "You'll break it down?"

Nero listened as things went quiet outside the room. He stiffened up at the rush of boots on the floor, before Dante yelled triumphantly and Father saying low, "Give me Yamato, Dante."

"And let you go through the door with this? The kid's never gonna recover if you go barging in to yell at him holding this." Uncle Dante retorted.

 _"Dante_."

More stomping footsteps, this time going further and further away with shouts from the hallway. Nero backed away from the door, just in case, but it let him hear the groan from behind. Nero's eyes widened when he saw his mother on the bed, her brow furrowed as she shifted.

"Mommy!" Nero hurried up to her bedside, climbing onto the chair already there. He leaned on her bed, staring down at her as she blinked slowly. "You're awake, Mommy!"

"Nero?" Mommy asked, her voice groggy. She raised the hand which didn't have the tube stuck in it to his head, brushing his hair. "What was all that noise about?"

"I...I don't know." Nero really didn't. He just understood that Uncle Dante got Father to leave. At that, another round of sobs built in his chest. "Father doesn't love us, Mommy."

His mother stared at him with hazy eyes, and she blinked once. "Oh sweetheart." she murmured, her hand warm as it cupped his cheek, but not scorching like before. "Your father loves you very much."

Nero shook his head. "No, he got angry and he hates me 'cause I hurt you." he sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "This is my fault, you got sick because I made you go outside."

His mother blinked again, her breathing labored as she wiped away the tears. "None of this is your fault, sweetheart." she said softly. Her eyes squeezed shut a moment, before opening them. "It was just...unfortunate timing I collapsed when...we were outside."

"Father still doesn't care about us." Nero said stubbornly, but leaned into the touch on his cheek. It made his chest unwind just a little to see his mother awake at least.

Mommy was silent for a moment. "Nero, if your father didn't care...he wouldn't have brought me here, or take care of you."

"He's a faker." Nero said, sniffling again but his tears had dried.

It was pained, but Mommy smiled. "Your father isn't a very good actor, it's why his face hardly changes. He lets his mask slip, and everyone will see what he really feels."

Nero scrunched his brows together. "Why would he do that? It makes him look mean."

His mother sighed. "You'll have to ask him, but I'm going to tell you something important, okay?" she asked, and Nero nodded hesitantly. "When your father came to live with us, you were just two years old, and you were _so_ scared of him because he acted so cold. I think it was because he didn't know how to act around you either. You know what though," she sighed softly, "you came around to him, and I think that did make him happy."

"He doesn't act like it." Nero muttered.

"Well, he isn't very good at expressing himself." Mommy said quietly. "And he isn't the most sociable person in the world."

Nero bit his lip. That... _was_ true. His father really didn't like going amongst people, and ignored anyone who showed up at their house without calling first. "You mean...he really isn't mad at me?" he stopped, because that wasn't true now. "He is now though," he whispered, "I told him I hated him, and locked the door on him."

"So that's what it was about." Mommy murmured. She removed the hand from his cheek to rub her forehead. Her face was still flushed and red, but not as bad as it was last night. "I can't say that probably wouldn't make him at least a little upset." Her eyes were unfocused for a moment, before glancing at him. "Tell you what, try this before you decide he really doesn't love you, okay?"

Nero was a bit hesitant to answer, but he nodded warily. "Okay."

"Go outside-" Nero sucked in a breath, but Mommy's gaze was stern. "Go outside, and tell him you're sorry about all the things you said, and explain to him about what you told me. Will you do that for me?"

Nero glanced at the door, he wasn't sure his father was out there anymore. He and Uncle Dante may have gotten kicked out of the hospital. "What if he doesn't listen?"

"Please, try?" Mommy asked softly.

Though he was silent for a moment, Nero eventually nodded, "Alright, Mommy."

"Good. Now, will you unlock the door so the doctor can see Mommy?" His mother asked.

Shakily, Nero nodded again. He leaned down and hugged his mother around the middle, before climbing down from the chair. He made his way to the door, before glancing back at Mommy. She smiled, and gestured for him to go on. Shaking, Nero undid the lock, and hesitantly turned the handle.

Nero peered out into the waiting room. He gulped, because his mother's parents were there and picking at breakfast containers. There was no sign of his father, but the doctor was standing by the door. Nero ducked down, avoiding her gaze as she glanced at him.

"You can see your mother," she said gently, "but next time don't go in without someone else, alright?"

Nero bit his lip, nodding as he stepped out and Dr. Montague went in. Nero stopped, because the door had hid who he was looking for. Nero stared with wide eyes as his father had been sitting behind the door, completely rigid in a chair, his face unreadable. "W-where's Uncle Dante?"

"He left." Father said curtly. Nero caught sight of Yamato leaning against his chair, and gulped.

"Nero," Grandmother called, "would you like something to eat?"

While he wanted to say yes and stall what he needed to say, Nero shook his head. "C-can I talk to Father alone?" he asked, because he remembered what his mother mentioned.

His grandparents glanced at each other, before Grandfather nodded. "We'll be out in the hall if you need us."

"Okay." Nero waited until they left before glancing at Father again. His eyes were narrowed on him, and it took all he could not to shake. "I-I-I'm sorry." His father's expression didn't change, and Nero could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I-I'm sorry I said all that, but you never said you cared about us."

Something flickers in Father's eyes, a muscle moving in his jaw before his expression is closed off again.

"And-and I thought you hated me for putting Mommy in the hospital." Nero whispered, and he could feel more tears blurring his vision. "That you were acting so-so mean because you were angry at me." he choked up, and squeezed his eyes shut. He thought he had run out of tears by now.

A set of hands landed on his shoulders, and Nero peered out at the blurry blue figure before him. Unlike before, he didn't shove Father away. "It was never my intention for you to believe such a thing. The doctor informed us your mother was already growing ill on her expedition, and the stress of her work caused her fever to accelerate. It was merely an unfortunate coincidence she collapsed while with you."

Nero wiped his eyes, brow scrunched. Mommy had said that too. She wasn't mad at him, so did that mean Father really wasn't either? Nero bit his lip. "I...I don't really hate you." he murmured.

"I would have been very surprised if you were capable of grasping what that sentiment entails." Father said, but his voice had lost a bit of the edge it held.

Nero's shoulders sagged, biting his lip. "So, Mommy's going to be okay?"

Father nodded. "Once her fever breaks, the doctor will discharge her and she can leave. Though until she's fully healed, she will be staying home for the time being."

Nero nodded, even more relieved now. "Okay." he murmured. He twiddled his thumbs, and glanced at the back room, before sighing deeply. "Mommy told me you love me," he whispered, a bit unsure if he should be bringing that part up, "but you can't say it."

Father's eyes gaze flickered to the back of the room as well. Nero's eyes grew big when his father's gaze settled back on him, an unreadable look on his face. So Nero wasn't sure what was happening until his father's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. His father would hold him sometimes, usually just to pick him up, but this was...different.

Nero felt his father's chin rest on the top of his head, arms wrapped securely around him. In the back of his mind, he thought he could swear his father hugged him like this before, after his night light broke and he was scared. It was that same feeling now, of comfort and security, that everything was going to be alright.

"Your uncle," Father said quietly, "likes to provoke me. Don't read too much into what he says, he's just being an obnoxious younger brother. They tend to cause grief for their older siblings no matter how old they get."

Nero nodded, smiling as he buried his face into his father's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you."

His father didn't reply, he just kept holding him. Nero supposed then, until his father was comfortable enough to say it back, he wouldn't mind saying it for the both of them.


	9. Epilogue

"That was a beautiful service." Amelia said, dabbing her eyes with a cloth.

Richard nodded. "I don't think I can recall ever seeing each of them being so...civil to each other."

Eva smirked as she took a sip from her champagne glass. "Oh, this wasn't quite the shock if you saw the signs. They were all there."

Amelia put away her handkerchief. "I supposed I'll take your word for it, but they do make such a nice couple. This was such a wonderful idea to do the ceremony outdoors."

"I'm not quite sure either of them would have wanted it done in a church anyway." Sparda mused.

"Grandmas, Grandpas!" All four of them glanced from the dining table to the little ten-year-old running up to them, white hair combed neatly as he'd let it. "Did you see what a good job I did? I carried the ring all the way to the stand, and I didn't trip or anything!" he beamed.

Smiling, Amelia pinched Nero's cheek. His cheeks puffed out, which only served to make him even more adorable. "Yes, you did a very good job. I think your father looked very proud." she said, and the smile widened on Nero's face.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?" Richard asked, glancing around but he couldn't spot Lara or Vergil anywhere.

Nero tapped his chin. "I think Dad's arguing with Uncle Dante over what music to put on, and Mom's with Lady and the other bridesmaids."

"Oh dear," Eva put a hand to her mouth, trying in vain to stifle a smile, "Sparda, I think you should see that the boys don't ruin this special day. I'm not sure our son's new wife will appreciate it."

"No, I don't think she will."

Nero glanced up at the newcomer, and smiled again. "Auntie Kalina!" he rushed up to the woman, but careful not to hug her too tight. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Nero, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Right. I'll go set those boys straight then." With that, Sparda made his way through the crowd.

"This really is a lovely venue." Kalina Ann said, taking in the freshly cut grass, and the done up flower decorations.

"I'm glad you think so, because it was a bit of a fight to get them to invite at least fifty people each." Eva said, shaking her head. "If we'd let them, I think they would have gone to Las Vegas and gotten eloped."

"They probably would have thought it'd be quicker." Amelia said wryly.

"Attention, everyone!" A woman's voice boomed over a microphone, and Sam stood at the head of the venue. "We're doing the bouquet toss because the bride doesn't want to wait."

There was a polite chuckle which went through the crowd, before the bride stepped onto the grass, veil having been ditched at the first possible moment along with her heels. She stood as short as she always was without them, and her bare feet were just visible beneath the hem of her dress she lifted while she walked. The dress was simple and white, the most decoration being the sash around her waist, red against the white.

No one could say Lady was unattractive, but she was stunning in her wedding dress. The woman's hair sleek and shiny, framing her face. She might have tossed the veil, but the small studded tiara it came with remained wrapped around her head. Lady stopped for a moment beside the two chastised men by the music station, a mess made of the wiring. She narrowed her eyes at her new husband, and Dante grinned sheepishly.

"Would you believe me when I say this is Vergil's fault?" Lady rolled her eyes, and Dante leaned in to kiss her cheek, which caused her to smile slightly before continuing to where Sam stood.

The assorted bridesmaids, Lara, Sam, and a few other women that Lady knew were gathered in a group. Lady tossed the bouquet behind her, and there seemed to be a sudden silence when the flowers bounced off Lara's head, landing on the ground.

Vergil glanced at Dante, eyes narrowed in accusation. "You told your wife to do that on purpose."

Dante grinned, even as he denied it, "I had nothing to do with this. Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something."

Lara rolled her eyes, stepping back. "It doesn't count if I don't touch it." she said, and left the other bridesmaids to dive for the bouquet. She did though come to stand next to Vergil, giving him a once over. "You do look very nice, I'm surprised."

"I was going to say the same thing about you." Vergil retorted.

"Wow, can really feel the love." Dante drawled, but anymore comments was ended swiftly by Lady coming over and taking him away. It was, perhaps, the most civil she would ever be to Vergil.

Lara and Vergil left the front of the venue, gathering up Nero to get dinner. He grabbed their hands and tugged them along when they weren't moving fast enough, and marveled over the food.

"Can't wait for the cake though." Nero said, eyeing the two-tier cake at the end of the table.

"Too much sugar will leave you up all night." Vergil said sternly.

Lara shook her head. "Some cake is alright."

"Then _you_ can deal with his sugar crash."

Nero rolled his eyes at their arguing. It was a sign, ironically, of how relaxed they were around each other. It was better than the days when they barely knew how to act towards the other. Nero glanced around, taking in the sight of his grandparents and Kalina converged at another table, laughing and chatting. Dante and Lady dancing between the tables without a care, and all the other guests enjoying themselves.

Nero smiled, taking it all in. This was more than he could ask for.


	10. Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, for completion's sake, to toss out the rest of the ideas I had for this series as a list of drabbles. Ideas I had but couldn't think of how to make it a chapter, but were cute or such.
> 
> I am so glad people liked this story, and hopefully if in the future someone comes up with the same weird idea of Lara Croft being Nero's mother, maybe they can do a better job of making a story out of it than I have. ;)

**1.**

Lara wondered when everything went so wrong. Nero just wanted to take a trip to the zoo, and she couldn't resist that adorable four-year-old anything. Vergil could deny he felt the same, but he still came with them.

It had seemed things were going well, right up until they came to the petting zoo and the Ilama decided to spit at just the wrong moment. Nero ended up getting a headful of spit, his eyes wide and stunned.

Nero wasn't the one who wound up causing a scene. Lara was sure Vergil only ever got that particular restrained-angry-cold tone with Dante, and didn't seem to realize the absurdity of swearing a vendetta against all Ilama kind.

They were asked to leave, and Lara doubted they would ever be allowed back.

Nero still thought it was nice his father swore 'vengeance' on a species of pack animals for him though.

* * *

**2.**

"Once upon a time, there was a Knight who traveled the land, exploring ruins and rescuing people from evil. The Knight was brave, and kind, and not short at all. This Knight was lonely on the adventures, but don't worry, because the Knight always came back to her son and her prince."

 _What_?

Nero stopped reading, beaming at his assembled family. His hands shook a little as he held the paper. "What did you think? Our teacher thinks writing stories will help us learn, uh, grammar and stuff."

"It was...very surprising." Lara said.

"Yeah, thought for a minute Dad's been telling you stuff until you got to the end." Dante said.

Nero furrowed his brow. "Grandpa was an arche-olgist like Mommy?"

"Something like that." Eva said quickly, before smiling. "You have talent." Her praise made Nero beam.

Vergil frowned. " _Her_ prince?"

* * *

**3.**

Halloween wasn't Lara's favorite time of the year, retaining some of her shut-in traits from her teenage and university days. Not even Sam dragging her out to clubs helped a lot, and one of those nights ended up with her getting a surprise a few weeks later. Still, Nero wanted to go trick-or-treating after Dante informed him of just what it entailed.

Nero was still young, five and the school having a party only made him want to go out during the evening. So Lara relented, and decided to matter-of-factly inform Vergil so he could spend his night hiding in the dark alone this year.

Or not. Lara stared at Vergil, blinking incredulously.

Nero stared too, but with awe as he began jumping up and down, dressed in fake armor which clanked together. "You look so cool, Father!" He tugged his father's hand, covered in scales but the only real distinguishing thing being that his blue coat was still on. "It looks so real!"

Vergil's expression was impossible to read in his Devil Trigger form, and the head tilt did nothing to determine what he was thinking. Lara wondered exactly _what he was thinking_. "Yes, it took me a while to get it."

"This is great, you're coming with us after all!" Nero said, and Lara swore there were stars in his eyes as he pulled Vergil to the door, candy bucket in hand.

Lara sighed and followed them more sedately. Yeah, this was going to end _wonderfully_.

* * *

**4.**

"You are aware you can leave at any time."

Nero nodded, kicking his feet under his chair. He glanced at the clock again. It was still hard to read, because Mrs. Appleton was still teaching them colors. "I know. You told me already. Three times."

Vergil sat across him at the dining table, arms folded on top. He narrowed his eyes. "I am only reminding you that you do not need to spend the night if you don't want to. Those children are only humans, you can easily leave."

Nero scrunched his nose. "Why do you keep saying 'human?' I know that's what we are. And it's just a sleepover. They're my friends, nothing's gonna happen."

"You only interact with them in your classroom. That hardly qualifies as 'friends'." Vergil replied seriously.

Nero huffed and crossed his arms, sleeping bag rolled up and on the table beside him. No wonder Lara was the one who agreed to let him go to his friends' birthday party. "Didn't you ever stay over at yours?"

"I had no need for human friends. I had Dante...when he wasn't wasting his time with _his_ human friends."

* * *

**5.**

Nero was nine when his parents finally decided that taking an actual family photo was an important step in reinforcing that they were a family. He didn't know the details because the subject was always changed, but he was happy to be getting a picture to finally show off.

Unfortunately his parents were at odds about constituted an appropriate 'photo'.

"We will be having our portrait done. There should be an adept enough painter in this city."

"Are you serious? Just because there's that giant family portrait hanging above your parents' fire place doesn't mean _we_ need one. I have a hard enough time believing you and Dante posed for that without complaint as it is."

"Well, Dante certainly set the time back on the length of time it took."

"Oh, I'm sure it was only Dante."

Nero sighed, shaking his head. They were probably going to be at it for a while. He wondered when he should the grandparents involved.

* * *

**6.**

"Dad," Nero said, and his father twitched at the 'downgrade' as he called it, "I know now you and Mom aren't a couple," which took a _long_ time for him to realize, and he was ten by now, so that was a lot of years of being oblivious, "but are you okay with her dating?"

"As long as she doesn't bring them around here, and she offers me the same courtesy." His father replied, not glancing up from his book even though his eyes narrowed and mouth thinned into a hard line. "I have no objections otherwise."

Nero hummed, the side of his mouth twisting up. "Really? 'Cause we were at the mall and this guy started hitting on her."

Vergil's hands tightened on the book, finally glancing at him with keen eyes. "Is that so?" he asked slowly.

Nero nodded, unaware of what his father was thinking. "Yeah, she turned him down though."

"Perhaps she did not wish to make plans in front of you." Vergil said.

Nero still looked worried. "No, she didn't 'cause the reason she turned the guy down was because she said she was already _married_. What if Mom has a secret other family? What if she likes them more than me?"

Vergil was not surprised often, and he would never admit it if he were. Even as he stared at his son freaking out over an imaginary scenario. He was still too busy trying to comprehend it himself. Lara used the excuse she was married to turn down a date. Married to _him._

Well, that only took almost a decade to finally get a 'yes' from her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fox and the Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780681) by [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen)




End file.
